


I'm Powerful with a Little Bit of Tender

by stellewrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, BAMF Stiles, Demon Peter Hale, Demon/Human Relationships, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Insecure Peter, Isaac is a Little Shit, M/M, Pet Names, Peter isnt in college bc hes a demon obvs, Peter just wants to have some fun but Stiles doesn't consider turning things into snakes fun, Sane Peter Hale, they're all in college btw, unless its to do with jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellewrites/pseuds/stellewrites
Summary: “It was an accident, Stilinski, calm down.”“Calm down?Calm down?!Are youfuckingkid-.”“How could we have known he was a demon, Stiles? He just seemed like a normal guy last night,” Scott shrugged, looking guilty.“How could you have…? Look at him, Scott! No ‘normal guy’ is that smug, it’s not physically possible!” Stiles waved his arms to indicate the demon’s whole body, pointing with more vigour when he noticed Peter’s smirk.





	I'm Powerful with a Little Bit of Tender

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever fic, hope you guys enjoy!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, including friendly/constructive criticism 
> 
> My tumblr is cptnsteebrogers if you wanna talk or give me any prompts 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm making no $$$

“You did what?!” Stiles shouted, glaring at Isaac from across the table. He didn’t care that they were in public, he couldn’t believe this. Why the hell was he friends with him again? Oh yeah, they _weren’t_ really friends, he was just dating Stiles’ closest and oldest friend, Scott. Well, there’s no accounting for Scott’s taste in boyfriends. 

But still, he would’ve never have guessed that Isaac would do _this_. And no matter how many times Scott said they both did it, Stiles new this was Isaac’s doing. 

Stiles had been extra clingy around Scott recently; inviting himself to his and Isaac’s dates, sitting himself between them on the couch, and interrupting any PDA with childish vomiting noises and hand actions. Stiles doesn’t know how to explain why he’s acting this way, he just woke up one morning and realised all his friends seemed to have found someone, whereas he’s still single. Don’t get him wrong, he loves being single, and it never used to bother Stiles, but then again, he used to always have his best friend to keep him company. Nowadays, not so much, hence the extra clinginess. He just wanted a little more bro-time, but Scott and Isaac seemed to be attached at the hip ever since they first started dating. 

Which explains why he’s sat opposite the couple at a bench in the park that morning. It does not, however, explain the man leaning against it. 

“It was an accident, Stilinski, calm down.”

“Calm down? _Calm down?!_ Are you _fucking_ kid-.” 

“How could we have known he was a demon, Stiles? He just seemed like a normal guy last night,” Scott shrugged, looking guilty. He side-eyed the demon, but the man was too busy looking at his nails to care. 

“How could you have…? Look at him, Scott! No ‘normal guy’ is _that_ smug, it’s not physically possible!” Stiles waved his arms to indicate the demon’s whole body, pointing with more vigour when he noticed the demon’s smirk, “See? Ugh, I didn’t even go to that frat party last night,” He groaned, “Jesus, how’d you manage to get me into this mess?” 

“I don’t think Jesus had much to do with this, Stiles, kinda the opposite actually,” Isaac joked, but stopped laughing at the murderous look that came over Stiles’ face. 

Scott hesitated, “We were playing beer pong, and I was doing really well, Stiles, you know how much my aim has improved since I joined the college lacrosse team. So, when Peter made a bet-,” 

“Peter?” Stiles cut in, his frown turning confused. 

“That’d be me sweetheart,” The man stood up straight, his eyes seemed to bore into Stiles’ as he rounded the table to sit next to him, close enough so that Stiles could feel the heat coming from where their thighs and arms were almost touching, “Your friend’s long story short; I bet I could beat your friend and when he inevitably lost, I told him I’d come to collect my winnings the next day. So, here I am. And here you are.”

“Yeah, that’s great creep, but that still doesn’t explain how or why I became involved in this,” Stiles said, frustrated at how everyone seemed to be skirting over the answers he was looking for, “How did _my soul_ become the fucking betting prize, Scott?” 

Scott glanced quickly at Isaac before lowering his gaze, “I dunno, man. We must’ve just mentioned you by accident, we were pretty wasted by that point,” Scott explained, but Stiles had seen the look he shared with Isaac. He recognised it from when they were young and would get into trouble with their parents, they’d cover for each other to try and get out of being grounded for a week. Stiles was not as forgiving as their parents had been. 

“ _We?_ Are you sure it was ‘we’, Scott, or was it your light weight, fucking prick boyfriend who offered my soul to a literal demon?!” Stiles glared at Isaac again, the only thing stopping him from flinging himself across the table was that Isaac did look pretty guilty himself. 

Peter spoke before Scott could try to cover for his boyfriend again, “Look, as interesting as this has been, I came here for one thing and one thing only. And none of you can stop me from leaving with it,” The warning was plain in his voice as he stared down the three young men, his gaze resting on Stiles, “You going to come easy, sweetheart, or do you want to make my day?” 

“Wait, come with you? You’re taking my soul now? I’m not even dead! I thought you had to wait until I’d died, or at least 10 years, right? Oh God, Isaac, please tell me you bet the ownership of my soul after at least 10 years, I know you were paying attention when we watched Supernatural. I’m too young to be tortured for eternity,” Stiles turned wide eyes on the blonde. 

Peter chuckled, “Don’t worry, it’s just finalising paperwork. Dotting I’s, crossing T’s, all that boring stuff, you’ll be back with your friends in no time.” 

Despite his casual tone, Stiles wasn’t reassured, but he didn’t have a choice, he knew that from the way Peter rested a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, ok, let’s go cross I’s and dot T’s,” Stiles said resigned, Peter chuckled at the obvious lack of enthusiasm. 

“It won’t be half as bad as you’re thinking, trust me,” The demon said conspiratorially, winking before he transported them to what Stiles assumed to be his doom. All he could think as the image of his friends evaporated in front of him was _why the hell would I trust a demon?_

\---

“Is this Hell?” Stiles asked in awe and horror, his eyes wide as he took in his surroundings, trying to commit them to memory. Everything was so shiny and _expensive_ looking, Stiles had been expecting dark caves and howling flames when he thought about Hell’s interior decorating. 

“Nope, just the hotel I’m staying in,” Stiles’ head whipped round to face Peter, his mouth open in a look of shock, “What, you thought I’d take you all the way to Hell to sign a simple contract? Please, the cost of travel alone wouldn’t be worth it,” Peter rolled his eyes, leading the boy over to the elevator. 

As they stepped in, a man holding two heavy looking bags shouted for them to keep the doors open, and as Stiles reached to delay the doors, Peter made a small swiping motion with his hand. The doors closed suddenly and the elevator started rising, Stiles looked at Peter incredulously. 

“What do you expect? Demon, remember?” Peter grinned, unrepentant, “And stop giving me that look, sweetheart, you’ll start catching flies.” 

Stiles snapped his mouth closed, but frowned up at Peter, “Stop calling me ‘sweetheart’.”

“What would you prefer? Darling? Princess?”

“I’d prefer my own damn name, if that’s not too much to ask for,” Stiles threw his arms up. Man, if you’d asked him yesterday if he thought anyone could be more annoying than Isaac, he would’ve answered that only the devil himself could manage it. Apparently, he wasn’t too far off. 

“Ok then, Mieczyslaw it is,” The demon pronounced perfectly with a pleased tilt to his lips. 

Stiles looked at him, impressed and horrified, “Oh no, no, no. No one’s called me _that_ since I was a kid. I don’t even wanna know how you know it.”

They’d reached the demon’s room by this point and Stiles waited while Peter unlocked the door with his key card. He moved slightly to the side so Stiles could enter first, then led the boy to the sitting room, where a soft looking couch, a small coffee table, and a tv were situated. 

_Jesus, how much did this guy earn yearly as a demon?_ Stiles thought to himself. 

“Sit down and I’ll explain what’s going to happen.” 

The demon’s voice broke Stiles out of his reverie and he sat stiffly on the couch. Suddenly an overbearing weight rested on his shoulders and he dropped his head into his hands.

“Oh god, I can’t believe I have to bargain for my own soul, this is not how I thought today would go. At all,” Stiles pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes to keep him grounded, he didn’t need to have a panic attack in front of a demon, especially not one that’s going to be looking for his weaknesses. 

Peter sighed as he sat at the other side of the large couch, giving Stiles room to breathe, “You’re not going to bargain for your soul, Stiles,” The demon began, but before he could continue, Stiles cut in. 

_“Oh my god!_ I don’t even get to bargain for it? Just what the hell did that curly haired scarecrow say to you last night, anyway?” Stiles lamented, trying to get one last dig in to Isaac before he was contractually signed to only say positive things about him while he was being tortured, his own personal hell. 

“Stiles, shut up and listen to me. Jesus Christ,” Stiles looked at him in shock, “You’re not bargaining for your soul because I’m not taking it. Ok?” The demon said, making sure to keep eye contact with Stiles the entire time. 

“But, you said we were here to sign a contract, and Scott and Isaac admitted to offering you my soul!” Stiles said confusedly, trying to figure out what the demon’s game was.  
“Exactly, _they_ offered _your_ soul. It’s not theirs to give away, so, technically, I can’t take it,” Peter explained slowly, tilting his head at the look of understanding that came across Stiles’ face. It was quickly overshadowed by anger, however. 

“Wait a fucking minute, you knew you couldn’t take my soul, but you still kept up the act and lied to me?! You brought me here under the impression I was going to be signing my soul away! We left Scott and Isaac to worry, they have no idea what’s going on…” Stiles’ anger slowly subsided, “Scott and Isaac have no idea that I don’t have to sell my soul,” He looked up and saw a matching glint of mischievousness in the demon’s eyes. 

“Now you’re getting it,” Peter grinned. 

\---

“Man, I hope Stiles is ok, he’s been gone a long time,” Scott said, concerned. The couple were back at the apartment Scott and Stiles shared. 

“Well, you know Stiles, once he gets talking, it’s hard to stop him. He’s probably convincing the demon to sell its own version of a soul to him instead,” They chuckled, if anyone could get out of a situation like this unscathed, it was Stiles. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Scott relented, feeling more reassured. 

He stopped pacing in the kitchen and walked over to where his boyfriend was sat on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee. 

“Ugh! What the hell? This tastes sour,” Isaac suddenly spat his drink out, “I swear it was fine a second ago…” 

Scott took the drink from his boyfriend, trying it for himself, “It tastes fine to me, Isaac.”

He went to hand the mug back when it seemed to slip out of his hand and the drink spilt all over the blonde. 

“Shit! What the hell, Scott?” Isaac pulled his soaked t-shirt away from his skin, looking up just as his boyfriend turned away to get a towel from the kitchen.  
“I’m so sorry, I’ll clean it up,” Scott had barely taken two steps when he seemed to trip over thin air. 

\---

“So, what can those demon powers do?” Stiles asked, trying to decide how he was going to prank his friends. 

“I can turn anything into snakes. _Big snakes_ ,” Peter suggested unhelpfully, shrugging at Stiles’ look of alarm. 

“That’s… Not exactly what I was going for, I was thinking more along the lines of not physically harming them? I don’t know, just a suggestion,” Stiles said sarcastically, pausing to think, “Could you, like, make it so that Isaac has the taste of lemons in his mouth for a month, no matter how many times he brushes his teeth?” He asked with glee, turning bright eyes up to Peter. 

“I like the way you think, sweetheart. Your wish is my command,” Peter snapped his fingers, “Done, what about the floppy haired kid?” 

“Scott? I don’t know, I think making him worry is enough of a punishment for him.”

“Come on, don’t get soft on me now, baby, you were just starting to impress me,” Peter teases him, his grin growing when he saw a blush spread across Stiles face at the innuendo, “We can go easy on him, ok? Is he a vegetarian? Hell, that doesn’t really matter, he will be after the meat section of the supermarket speak to him,” He chuckled darkly. 

“Oh my god, you can do that?” Stiles asked, impressed despite himself, but shook himself out of it, “No. We’re not scarring my best friend for life by making him speak to processed meats. ‘Go easy on him’ my ass. How about we just make him extra clumsy for a few weeks. He was bragging about lacrosse, so let’s put him on the bench for a couple of practice matches,” Stiles decided, feeling a little mean, but then he remembered how he could’ve been in Hell at this point and quickly feels justified. 

Peter huffed out a laugh and clicked his fingers again. Stiles realised suddenly that he’d been enjoying his time with Peter, or at least the time that wasn’t spent worrying over his fate after death. He didn’t want to stop hanging out with him just yet. 

“So, now that that’s done, are you gonna leave and go back to your demony duties?” Stiles asked, running a hand through his hair. 

“Nah, there’s nothing urgent that needs to be done at work, so I figured I might stick around, maybe piss off a few other people while I’m here. Do you know anyone who might want to help?” Peter asked with a knowing smile. 

“Seriously? Dude, I know just who we can mess with next!” Stiles said excitedly, dragging the demon towards the door of the hotel room. He stopped suddenly, “Wait, you can just wiggle your fingers and the magic happens, right? We can, like, teleport anywhere,” Stiles asked, moving his fingers as if playing a small, invisible piano. 

“Sure, I can just _wiggle my fingers_ ,” Peter said, rolling his eyes, “Where do you want to go?” 

Stiles grinned and gave the demon an address. 

\---

“You know, Stiles, when I asked you to help me, I thought you’d be the one holding me back, not the other way around,” Peter said fondly, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Oh, _come on_ , Peter. Give me one good reason why we can’t turn Jackson into a snake,” Stiles threw his arms up in the air, “You were all about snakes earlier, what happened? Where’s _that_ demon?”

“You’ll feel guilty about it after a week, Stiles, trust me.”

“You keep asking me to trust you, but you won’t even turn one person into a snake for me. How is trust meant to build between us after this, Peter?” Stiles grabbed the demon’s elbows, shaking him lightly, but the older man’s face didn’t change, “Ugh, fine! No snakes or permanent damage, both physically or mentally,” Stiles looked around the car park they were stood in, watching Jackson exit his car, “But emotionally…” 

“Stiles, I’m not turning his family into snakes either.” 

“I agreed to no snakes, didn’t I? Don’t worry, if we time this right, no one’s gonna get hurt. I can’t promise the safety of any well-loved inanimate objects though,” Stiles grinned, rubbing his hands together like a cartoon villain and letting out an exaggerated evil laugh. Peter looked at the mouthy and surprisingly cunning, young man before him and decided that he didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone or thing as beautiful as Stiles. 

Shit. That could be a problem. 

\---

They were stood a few spaces away from where Jackson had parked his car and were patiently waiting for him to come back from the mall. Or at least, Peter was waiting patiently, Stiles had just started to get angsty and fidgety when he saw the other man walk out of the mall’s automatic doors. 

“Ok, Peter, he’s almost there. On my word drop it.”

“I can see him just as easily as you, Stiles, you don’t need to tell me what’s going on,” Peter said from behind Stiles’ shoulder. 

“I know, but it makes me feel like I’ve got a bigger part to play in the plan, just humour me, Peter,” Stiles’ hands tapped restlessly against the car they were partially hidden behind, “Quick, do it now before he gets any closer!” 

Peter looked away from the pretty human in front of him to see Jackson about 6 feet away from his car. He quickly snapped his fingers and went back to watching Stiles’ face, wanting to see his reaction to their plan working out. 

Peter could only describe the emotion on Stiles’ face as childish glee as a piano seemed to fall out of nowhere to land on and crush Jackson’s very expensive car. 

“What the _fuck?!_ ” The car’s owner shouted in alarm, taking several steps back before looking at the sky to see where the hell a piano of all things could’ve fallen from. Stiles burst out laughing, turning around to bury his face in Peter’s shoulder to smother the sound so they wouldn’t be caught. The demon grinned, wrapping his arms around the human and laughing with him. A crowd had started to form around the mess that was once Jackson’s car and the battered remains of a grand piano. 

“We better get out of here, people probably won’t appreciate us laughing, even if no one was hurt,” Peter said before they were suddenly in the park where they first met. 

“Holy shit! Did you see his face? That was fucking priceless! You know what? I should probably thank Isaac for accidentally trying to sell my soul because I never would’ve gotten to see that if he hadn’t,” Stiles said, his body a flurry of movement with all the excitement he was feeling. Peter caught his arm, slowing the boy down and matching his own grin to be just as big. 

“If you should be thanking anyone, surely, it’d be me, sweetheart. And I know just how you can make it up to me,” He took another step closer to Stiles, delighting in the boy’s deep blush. 

“Oh no, buddy, we’re not going to get into me owing you anything. That’s how we got into the mess at the beginning, remember? Nice try, pal,” Stiles stuttered, trying to hide how flustered Peter made him, “Now come on, my dad always has a not-so-secret stash of chocolate and candy at work and we’re gonna turn it into healthy, fruity snacking goodness,” He started walking towards the exit of the park. 

“Where are you going? I can just take us there in a second, remember?” Peter asked, wiggling his fingers like Stiles had earlier that day. 

“I’m getting – Is there a teleporting version of car sick? Because if there is, that’s what I’m feeling,” Stiles made an exaggerated sick face and walked backwards until Peter caught up with him, “Come on, old man, a bit of walking will do your ancient bones some good,” Stiles teased, ducking his head to avoid the swipe Peter aimed at him. 

\---

When it started to get late, Stiles sent a text to Scott telling him he was ok and on his way home. He got 3 screens worth of texts full of hearts and dancing emojis, with a bunch of “we’re so sorry”s and “see you at home”s mixed in between. 

“So, this has been surprisingly fun,” Stiles started, stood outside of his apartment door. 

“Yeah,” Peter said faintly, he took a step closer, “Maybe we could do it again? _Without_ the soul selling next time, sweetheart,” He added, pleased when he saw Stiles laugh. 

“I’d like that. But hey, you’re still not off the hook for lying to me at first,” Stiles grinned. They both stood looking at each other silently for a moment, waiting for the other to offer a way to contact them. 

When nothing happened, Peter had the damning thought that maybe Stiles wasn’t saying anything because he didn’t _actually_ want to ever see Peter again. He was a demon after all, a demon that Stiles originally thought was going to take his soul away, and he’s only got Peter’s word to prove that he won’t. Why would Stiles ever want to hang out with him again after that? Today was probably awful for him, he would’ve felt pressured into spending time with him in order to stay on his good side. God, he’d been so stupid… 

“Well, I better get going if I want to check out of my hotel on time,” Peter said, scratching the back of his neck, wishing he’d thought of something less obviously fake and dumb to say, especially when he saw a dejected look take over Stiles’ smile. _Could he…? No. Stiles didn’t care._ Peter thought to himself ruthlessly. 

“Yeah… Yeah, of course. Can’t keep your boss downstairs waiting either, right? I’ll uh, I’ll just see you around some time or something,” He said, avoiding Peter’s eyes and nodding. When Peter didn’t say anything, he turned towards his door, almost opening it, “No. Wait a minute. What the hell just happened?” Stiles demanded as he turned back to the demon. 

“What?” Peter said, shocked. 

“We were just flirting. We were going to see each other again and then suddenly you need to ‘go check out of your hotel’? It doesn’t make sense, what happened?” Stiles looked almost angry when he made eye contact with Peter. 

“We were flirting?”

“Oh, cut the shit, _sweetheart_. If you don’t like me, that’s fine, just say it. Don’t say you wanna keep seeing me and then make up some pathetic excuse to leave. That’s low, even for a demon,” Stiles said, crossing his arms defensively, staring the demon down. 

Peter grinned, “But, we were flirting? That wasn’t just you feeling pressured to be nice to me because I’m a powerful demon?” Peter pressed, feeling lighter than he had in centuries. 

“What? No, Peter, I was flirting with you because you’re seriously hot, even if you are super old,” The human added at the end when he saw Peter’s smug look at being called hot.  
Peter cupped his face, “I’m going to kiss you now, then you’re going to give me your number, and we’re going to go on a date on Tuesday night.” 

He started to lean in when Stiles mumbled against his lips, “When did you get so bossy? I say you’re hot once and sudden- umf!” Peter kissed Stiles, cutting off his sarcastic remarks momentarily. His lips were as soft as Peter had thought, and he wished he’d kissed him earlier in the car park when they were just waiting around. 

“Demons have phones? Wait, no, that doesn’t matter. What matters is how Scott’s going to take this. It’ll definitely be interesting to explain to him and Isaac. ‘Oh yeah, he didn’t take my soul because apparently there’s a legal loophole, so now we’re dating instead!’ Yeah, I’m sure that’ll go down great,” Stiles said once they broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Peter’s and rolling his eyes. 

“They’ll get used to it. Maybe if I undo the pranks they’ll accept us quicker,” He squeezed Stiles’ hips, his warm hands brushing up and down the human’s sides. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Stiles seemed to melt into Peter’s hold, his long fingers playing with the demon’s hair when he suddenly snapped up straight, “Shit, my dad. What the hell am I going to tell him?” 

“This is going to sound odd coming from a soul stealing demon, but maybe… Oh, I don’t know, _the truth_ might be a good idea,” Peter said sarcastically. 

“You’re right, that does sound odd. Lying by omission it is.”

Stiles patted his shoulder before interlocking their hands and turning to his front door. 

“Come on, might as well break the news to Scott and Isaac that I’m alive and well, but will no longer be spending my time as their third wheel,” He pushed the door open and shouted as he walked through, “Scott? Has the guilt of your wrongdoings compelled you to go out and buy my favourite ice cream, or am I going to have to revoke your best friend status?” 

Peter laughed at his boyfriend’s antics. He was going to have to find someone else to look after Hell for him while he was busy on Earth with Stiles, but he figured it wasn’t important right now as he saw Stiles bend over laughing at finding his best friend in the bathroom, splayed out on the floor after tripping over his own sock, while Isaac was scrubbing furiously at his tongue, half of the toothpaste tube already empty. Yeah, he could sort that out later.

**Author's Note:**

> So Peter was actually the devil and not just a powerful demon! idk it kind of just happened as I was finishing it up so I went with it 
> 
> I hope it wasn't too ooc, but my excuse is that it's an au and I haven't actually watched the show since S3a so.......


End file.
